


Captain Slap'Em

by galacticyarn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: The third years have graduated, and the new captains are taking their promotions in stride. Sort of.





	Captain Slap'Em

There were no more servants whipping out umbrella chaise lounges, no more fingers snapping for attention, and Kabaji seemed rather lost, but the Hyotei tennis club members were back. Newly captained Hiyoshi was determined to maintain the dominion of the strong and willful over the weak and complacent-- no favoritism, only gekokujou. Choutarou was a bit lonely without his other half and it was affecting his already inaccurate serve, but Hiyoshi was certain his yearmate would pull through. And if not, he could always commiserate with his new friends. 

Since the hell that was U-17, he had maintained contact with his former roommates in the "future captain room", particularly Zaizen, as all that blogging gave him easy excuses to contact the other to chat about the latest post or the next post, which naturally transitioned to discussing other topics until Hiyoshi thought the two were friends. Occasionally Kaidou and Kirihara would pop into the group chat, but they didn't talk much.

Hiyoshi knew that as their tennis season got under way, there would be plenty to discuss.

\---

Today would be the first day of tennis practice for the regulars at Shitenhouji, and freshly captained Zaizen had a phone full of encouraging messages from his senpai. Over the course of the day, Shiraishi had sent any and all tips on leadership he had not yet conveyed to his successor, Koharu had sent "do your best!" surrounded by nosy questions and one sickeningly sweet emoji after the other, and Kenya had sent twelve messages. One of them was just a photo of his iguana relaxing under the heat lamp while the rest were riddled with typos, but it was the thought that counted. At least, that was what Zaizen told himself every time his former doubles partner sent something on LINE that would have otherwise made him sigh with exasperation. There was nothing from Kaidou or Kirihara, but that was to be expected. He had not interacted much with these two during U-17, and had only interacted with Hiyoshi because the other boy started it. Hiyoshi had been one of the few people to express and maintain an interest in Zaizen's blog without being a creeper or trying to increase his own following, for which Zaizen respected him. Hiyoshi would comment on a post, Zaizen would respond, and they would continue responding to each other in a growing chain until one of them moved the conversation to another platform. As they talked, their relationship deepened until Zaizen thought of the other as a friend, even though the distance kept them apart.

Bearing all these good things in mind, Zaizen shuffled from his last class to the locker room, wondering what nonsense he and Hiyoshi would have to report to each other next.

\---

_It's only the end of week 1 and I'm ready to stab someone. RIP Shitenhouji tennis team._

When Hiyoshi emerged from his bath to this message, he wasn't sure how much of it was Zaizen's usual prickliness and how much of it was something else so he thought it prudent to follow up with a voice chat. Immediately he messaged back "Hey, tell me about it." He had just finished writing and packing up his homework when the incoming call beep sounded.

"I hate this," Zaizen grumbled in place of a greeting.

"What happened?"

"Kintarou has been frightening the new members. He's so naive he believes everything he hears, and he has no self control so he repeats it right back to everyone around. People think the locker room is cursed by the ghost of some old lady who coached the team years ago and couldn't get the team to nationals and wants to steal the life force from current members. I don't even know where he got the idea from."

"Hmmmm," Hiyoshi pondered, tucking his school bag under his desk. "If anything, wouldn't she be a protective spirit trying to help the current members fulfill her old wish?" All he got was a loud sigh. "I'm guessing there's more?"

"I keep getting messages from certain senpai. Shiraishi at least tries to be helpful, Kenya is an idiot but harmless, and Koharu... you remember him. Whether I ignore him or tell him to stop, he doesn't change. I blocked him, started getting long rants from Yuuji instead, and had to block Yuuji too." Hiyoshi sympathized, and Zaizen started listing all the faults of the new recruits. He didn't get a chance to vent before it was time to go to bed, but he knew that he would eventually. More importantly, he was able to help his friend by lending an understanding ear.

\---

At his forty-second failed serve, Choutarou wailed and announced that he would be doing five laps before coming back to practice. Hiyoshi would be starting the ranking matches to determine the regulars soon, and he wondered if his teammate would make it. It would be yet another loss if Hyotei had to add a new member, someone who wasn't experienced in official matches, but there would always be later chances for Choutarou to redeem himself. After all, he had been the reason Shishido got back on the regulars, and Hiyoshi thought it was perfectly acceptable. Once a year was simply not enough to prove one's thirst for gekokujou.

As much work as it was to lead a team of 200, Hiyoshi was secretly glad to be part of Hyotei. The people weren't terrible, and the financial legacy of the Atobe conglomerate was very handy-- he didn't envy Fudoumine. After the ranking matches, he could freely arrange practice matches against other schools, with all costs covered by the club budget. Perhaps he would message the other captains about that.

\---

"Tralala, heeheehee!"

Zaizen froze in his tracks, thumb paused right above the "Post" button on his blog. He would recognize that saccharine voice anywhere, and it was hopping toward him.

"Oho, what's _this_?" Before he could post and exit, his phone was snatched from his hand and his senpai's leering face filled his vision.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm. Zaizen-chan, I came to check up on you, my cute little kouhai turned captain, and this is what I find?" 

"Please return my phone and let me get to tennis practice."

"Tsk, tsk! First you block my messages, and now you try to block my person? I want to see this year's tennis team for myself. I wonder if there are any cuties..." Koharu skipped away with a cackle, and Zaizen was left empty-handed and more frustrated than he should be before practice had even started. Seeing no other options, he walked briskly after the menace in the hopes of preventing any possible disasters.

Of course it proved hopeless. When he arrived outside the clubroom, Koharu had cozied up to a first year, hanging on the clueless newbie's arm and saying things Zaizen would rather not hear after a long school day. Or ever. Kintarou was nowhere to be seen, and Zaizen wasn't sure if he was relieved or worried. Although the team baby knew how to handle Koharu better than the new members, he was still susceptible to ridiculous lies (see: Shiraishi's poison) and revealing information which Koharu would use like ammunition. Zaizen was already exhausted by the ghost story, and while he couldn't think of anything that could be used as blackmail, he was sure it existed and he didn't want to take the risk.

"Everyone, get changed and get on the courts. Ignore the visitor."

"How cold!"

"Again, I request that you return my phone and let me practice in peace."

Rather than following their leader's orders, the new members watched in fascinated silence. Despite the short time they had spent together, _everyone_ knew the importance Captain Zaizen placed on his phone. He could hardly set the thing down for practice. Anyone that could get between the boy and his device had to be crazy strong, or magical, or...?

"Um," the harrassed first year began quietly. "Are you exes?" Koharu howled and Zaizen could only stare, jaw hanging open in shock.

"My, my! Zaizen-chan certainly looks cute, but I'm afraid that nasty personality just isn't my type." While everyone looked on, Koharu walked over, slid Zaizen's phone into his chest pocket, and sashayed away. "I'll be seeing you again. Cheers!"

\---

By some miracle, Choutarou had won his ranking matches, though just barely. As forlorn as Kabaji seemed without Atobe giving him orders and patting his thick arms, he maintained his position as their valuable power player. Naturally, as captain, Hiyoshi ranked first. The new Hyotei regular team was complete.

Today was their built in rest day, and everyone was taking their time after school, chatting with classmates before leisurely walking away to their destinations. Hiyoshi had planned some errands, so he set out for the local shopping district. He wanted to get more grip tape while it was still on sale, and then he was going to do a few things for his mother.

As he stepped out of the sports store, he heard a familiar laugh. Glancing down the street, he saw a buoyant Choutarou strolling along with Shishido. Hiyoshi didn't know the two were still hanging out, but considering how close they used to be, it made sense. Although should he have gotten so low if they were? Was the loss of a doubles partner really that harsh? Hiyoshi knew he should care about his teammates and take an interest in their affairs, but he wasn't a chatterbox or a busybody. He decided that if they noticed each other, he would strike up a simple and polite conversation, and if not, he would go on his way.

\---

_How to care for an overgrown toddler:_

__

__

_Do you have someone in your life who acts like a terrible two-year-old despite not actually being two? Are you tired of this bullshit? Introducing the new and improved Captain Slap'Em! For the low, low price of only 1999 yen per month... {Click for more}_

\---

"Well, well, what have we here?" The familiar drawl stopped Hiyoshi. He looked up from his clipboard to see his former captain, dressed in his favorite combination of a ruffled shirt and shiny pants.

"Atobe-san," he gave a slight nod.

"I heard the new team has been struggling so I graciously came down to offer my guidance. As much as I trust you to be a good leader, I know you can't possibly compare to me."

"We did just form the regulars team last week. We only need more time--" 

Atobe shushed his junior with one finger. "Controlling such wayward youth in a time of change isn't easy. Be grateful I'm giving you personalized advice."

Hiyoshi sighed and resigned himself to another week or month or more of suffering. Clearly Choutarou had spilled everything to Shishido, and Shishido had blabbed to Atobe who then decided to take time from his own schedule to interfere with the new team. Hiyoshi wasn't sure what Atobe's high school life looked like, but he did not need Atobe to turn this new team into his own pet project because he missed tennis and had some emotional void that needed filling. Hiyoshi was the captain, and Hiyoshi would take responsibility for everything.

"First I need to observe. Shall we begin?" Atobe looked expectantly at Hiyoshi, who could only nod.

\---

_Atobe has returned to the club to try and "help" me get the new team in order. I don't need help. I think he misses being in charge._

Zaizen had been in the middle of listening to the newest release from one of the bands he followed when the message arrived. After a full day of being surrounded by idiotic classmates and even more idiotic teammates, he really didn't want to deal with more nonsense. He just wanted to relax. However, there was the possibility that he could get some blog content from this. At any rate, he had offloaded quite the rant to Hiyoshi recently and he needed to return the favor at some point, so he tapped out a response: "Do you need to talk?"

Ten minutes later a veritable essay arrived. Spread across multiple messages, Hiyoshi detailed his ordeal. From the difficulties with last year's regulars maintaining their positions to concern over the new regulars, hard-working Hiyoshi had been silently putting up with it all. Clearly the Hyotei boy had reached his breaking point when the former captain took it upon himself to meddle in the new team's affairs. As exhausting as Atobe's very presence was, Zaizen thought that at least the Hyotei members were disciplined and more mature than the children he had to babysit in the Shitenhouji tennis club.

"Sounds rough."

In reply Hiyoshi sent a sticker of an angry red mushroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write the other schools but I haven't had any ideas yet so I don't know when I'll update X-)


End file.
